Redeeming Love
by Sarcastic Realist
Summary: She stared at it again. The faint pink line jumped out at her, taunting. Oh God. She was pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plain and simple. :sob: Please r&r!**_**  
**

**  
Redeeming Love**

**I. A Thin Pink Line**

_No. No damn way. _

She stared at it again. The faint pale pink line jumped out at her taunting.

_Oh God._

She was pregnant.

_Shit._

She threw the test across the bathroom. It hit the wall with a resounding crack.

_What the hell am I going to do?_

She picked up the phone; pressing the dreaded numbers one by one.

"We need to talk."

_**A/N: I know, I know, it was REALLY short! But if you look, there's another chapter after this that is longer and explains everything. Hope you enjoy! **_


	2. We Need To Talk

**II. We Need to Talk**

"Cath, what is it?" Nick instantly became concerned. Nothing good ever followed 'we need to talk.' "I'm coming over," he added.

She sniffled. "Okay."

* * *

She sat on the couch, her head in her hands, blonde hair hiding her face. When she looked up, he could see that something was terribly wrong. 

…_6 weeks earlier…_

"_Oh, God." _

_Nick sat up with a groan- and a massive hangover. He really had had too many beers. "What?" He looked at the woman next to him. "Oh, no." In the bed beside him, wearing absolutely nothing was his supervisor, Catherine Willows._

"_Damn, Nicky, what the hell did we do?" she brushed her hair out of her electric blue eyes._

"_I don't know."_

"Nick…" Catherine looked up, uncertainty and fear clouding her normally confident expression. "I'm pregnant.

"_If anyone ever finds out…"_

_Nick nodded. "We're dead."_

_Her jaw tightened. "There's only one way to do this."_

"_And that is?" _

"_We have to forget this ever happened. No ties. No reminders. Not with a look, a touch, or a comment. Nothing." He could see the new determination in her eyes. _

"_Agreed."_

They made a vow never to mention that night again. And they kept that vow.

The night was completely erased from his memory. Whenever he thought about it, he buried himself in something else. He didn't let his mind wander back to that night, didn't think of what could have been.

Until now.

Yet before the words had finished leaving her mouth, he remembered. As clearly as if it happened yesterday.

He swallowed. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I'm pregnant." A long, awkward silence followed her life-altering statement. "Nick-" she stopped, running her fingers through her hair agitatedly, "What did we do?"

_**A/N: It's an odd couple, I know, but it was nagging at me and I decided to put it to use. :bites lip: You like? **_


	3. What Did We Do?

**_A/N: Uh, wow! Y'all totally blew me with your fabulous reviews, so, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Nick Stokes, Lindsay Willows, or Catherine Willows. I do, however, own Cath's baby! _:D   
**

**  
III. What Did We Do?**

"We're having a baby," he replied serenely.

"Nick, this is serious!" Catherine exclaimed. "Did you not hear me? I. Am. Pregnant." She repeated the words slowly, as if they still weren't sinking in.

Trying desperately to fight the grin that threatened to appear, Nick rushed to her side and hugged her. "Cath…" he murmured, massaging her shoulders to calm her down somewhat. She twisted to face him.

"People are going to talk," she protested. "We're not a couple, Nicky. What happens then?"

He shrugged. "Nothing."

She eyed him incredulously. "What?"

"Catherine, we're not sleeping together, but I'm not going to abandon you because of that!" he exclaimed. "Is that really what you think of me?"

Her mouth formed a silent 'oh'. "Uh, no, it's just- uh…" she stammered.

"Oh Cath," he pulled her into a gentle hug. "I'll always be here if you need me, okay?"

She nodded mutely. Then she gasped. "What is Lindsay going to think?"

* * *

"You're having a baby?" the twelve-year-old screeched. 

Catherine winced. "Honey-"

"How could you do this to me?"

"Lindz, sweetie, I-"

But it was too late. Her daughter burst into tears and ran to her room.

Nick started after her quickly. "Lindz, can you open up the door please?"

"No," came the muffled reply, and more sobs.

"Lindsay, please? I'm here to help, you can talk to me."

Finally the door opened a crack. "Are you the dad?"

He nodded. "Lindz, you're going to make an awesome big sister."

Lindsay pursed her lips. "Really?" Her eyes brightened.

"Really." Nick wrapped her in his arms in a bear hug. "I promise."

_**A/N: I know it didn't take long for Nick to convince Lindsay, but one reviewer mentioned no fighting, so I figured I wouldn't make Lindsay a brat. Cause she isn't. Please review on your way out! No reviews, no update! **_


	4. Moving In

**IV. Moving In**

Catherine stood back and admired her work. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

"I think it's wonderful." Nick's deep Texan drawl made her jump, and Lindsay giggled.

Laughing, Catherine countered, "I wasn't talking to you."

Nick clasped his hands over his heart in mock-pain. "That cut deep, Cath," he paused, "But really, I love it." He grinned, studying the spare room in the women's house. "It's very…" he wrinkled his nose, searching for the right word, "…homey." Snapping his fingers, he gave Lindsay a hi-five and winked. "A t.v in my room… video games all night long…" he trailed off, hoping she would catch on.

"I think not!" Catherine's hands flew to her hips, and she shook her head. She wagged a finger in the Texan's direction. "I can always kick you out," she chastised.

"You won't," he said confidently, rendering her speechless. Gazing at the room, he added, "You're a great designer, by the way. Fantastic." He kissed her cheek quickly before challenging her daughter to a battle of the Millennium Falcon vs. the Lady Raider.

"I'm gonna kick your butt," Lindsay informed him as they wandered out of the room. "I play that game so much it drives Mom crazy 'cause she can't watch _her _t.v. shows," she complained. Nick just chuckled.

The spare bedroom which Catherine had redecorated was painted a deep forest-green to match the dark carpet, and she had bought a generous double bed with fluffy green pillows. It wasn't too feminine, she decided, but still nice. A set of oak dressers and a bedside table and a lamp completed the room, and she had left it up to Nick to do the rest. After all, it was his room.

An illusion suddenly blurred her vision, causing her to lean against the wall for support. It was one of her, Nick, Lindsay, and a baby, having a great time at the beach. Where, she didn't know. What bothered her the most was how Nick was acting- it was almost like they were a couple. Catherine quickly snapped to attention.

_But we're not. And we will never be. _

It didn't make her sad, at any rate, it was Nick. They were friends, nothing more. However, the thought continued to plague her as she prepared supper and listened to her daughter and the father of her baby argue over who was better at blowing up the Death Star.

_**A/N: Sorry for the long update wait, I got major writer's block. Please keep reviewing; I can't believe how much y'all actually like this story! Wow! -Shay **_


	5. The Secret's Out

**V. The Secret's Out**

"Does anyone know?"

"Grissom does."

"Oh, shit."

"No, not about you being the dad, God, Nicky, I didn't tell him that! I'm not that stupid!"

"Sorry."

"I mean, he knows I'm pregnant."

"Oh."

"Everyone else doesn't suspect a thing, but sooner or later I'm going to get fat."

"You'll never be fat, Cath, just- bigger than normal."

"Uh… thanks- I think."

"You're welcome."

Pause.

"So what happens when you get bigger?"

"I don't know, Nick. What are we going to tell them?"

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to tell them about me, so why don't you make up a boyfriend or something?"

"You think I don't want to tell them the fact that you're the dad?"

"Uh… yeah. I mean, look at us, Cath, we're not exactly-"

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"People are going to wonder, you know."

"I know."

Pause.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm really glad you're here for me."

"I know."

_**A/N: The romance is coming... **_


	6. Four Month Blow

**VI. Four Month Blow**

It hit her at an odd time, really.

She was almost five months along; standing in the kitchen, making chocolate chip pancakes. With Nick.

And she realized it.

He reached over and blew flour in her face and grabbed the measuring cup. She flung some in his face, and, as he retreated to his own side of the counter, their arms brushed. Nothing serious, after all, it happened all the time, as making breakfast had become a ritual for the two of them.

Her arm tingled.

She frowned. _What was that? _

He looked over at her. "Y'okay?" he asked, and touched her shoulder lightly, dark eyes brimming with concern.

There it was again. It tingled.

"I'll be right back," she replied vaguely, and slipped out to the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bathtub, thinking. An uncontrollable laugh bubbled up in her throat, and burst out before she could stop it. Her lips lifted upward in an almost giddy smile.

_This is ridiculous._

She laughed again and got up, exiting the bathroom and joining Nick in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're okay, Catherine?" he queried.

Her cheeks were flushed, and her blue eyes were alight with- excitement? He cocked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

They worked for a while in silence, until Nick reached over again and once more blew flour in her face. She giggled, "Nicky, stop it!"

He tucked a stray lock strawberry-blonde hair behind her ear. "What?" he grinned impishly, suddenly very alert and aware of how close they were. He leaned in the slightest bit, waiting for any objection from her.

He got none.

Closing the gap between them, he brought his lips down to meet hers in a brief kiss- or, at least, that's what he thought it would be, until she responded against his mouth, sliding her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer, toying with the ends of her hair with his fingers, his lips never leaving hers.

When the need for oxygen became greater, he pulled away with a great effort, and rested his forehead against hers.

Then he did something he never thought he'd do in this situation. He laughed.

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Your reviews are totally blowing me away. Please keep reviewing. Much love. **_


	7. At Her Beck and Call

**_A/N: I'm sorry, this is really short. And I feel like being mean, so the title of the next chapter is 'False Alarm'. Hehehe. Maybe that's not mean. I don't know. Sorry. I'm in a weird mood. But please keep reviewing, because your amazing reviews have kept me from dumping the story a LONG time ago already._  
**

**VII. At Her Beck and Call**

"Nick," Catherine exhaled in aggravation, "I'm _fine._ Really. What more proof do you need?"

Nick furrowed his brow at her. "I just want to make sure you're okay," he complained. "What's wrong with that?"

Catherine laughed and kissed him quickly. "Nick, honestly. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean you need to wait on me hand and foot," she informed, giving him a hug. "Promise."

He didn't look at all convinced. "Fine." He was quiet for only a beat or two before he spoke again. "Do you need some water or something to eat?"

"Nick."

"Because if you do, I'd be glad to get it for you…"

"_Nick._"

"I mean it, Cath, you just say the word-"

"NICK."

Nick stopped abruptly. "What?"

"My god, you really don't know how to deal with me, do you?" Catherine fought back a laugh, but it escaped, and he frowned.

"No, I guess not."

She giggled and sat in his lap. "On the other hand, I am craving ice cream…"

He was out from under her and at the door with his wallet and jacket before she could blink. "Done. What kind?"

Catherine's laughter was his only answer.

Bye...


End file.
